The Legend of Christa: The Two Souls of The Time
by LoretoBardock
Summary: Tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntas. No importa donde;tú me protegiste y yo estuve ahí para quererte. Ni el destino nos puede separar pero de todas maneras intenta hacerlo mas tú estarás ahí para salvarme otra vez, ¿Cierto?.


-¿Sabes Ymir?- Me habló el hombre quién me había tratado como su hija durante años.- Ya eres bastante grande y creo que es momento de que aprendas el arte de la espada.- Sacudió sus rubios cabellos y con sus nostálgicos ojos azules me miró.

-¡¿Enserio Link?!- Mis ojos se alumbraron gracias a la emoción que daban aquellas palabras para mis 12 años. El rubio sonrió y me tomó en brazos para llevarme dentro de la cabaña mientras reía.-¿Podré hacer hazañas cómo las que tú haces?

Movió la cabeza positivamente y me arropó en mi cama. Un beso en la frente bastó para que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

-5 años más tarde-

La espada se movía de lado a lado mientras el sudor corría por mi piel. Aquel viejo enfrente mío se movía ágil para ser un hombre tan adulto y senil mientras que yo parecía un fideo. En un momento mi espada rozó su mejilla derecha y la suya me cortó algo de cabello para luego ser empujada de una patada y caer al frío suelo apretándome la boca del estomago gimiendo de dolor.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Me levantó del suelo y dejó su espada al lado. Yo levanté mi mirada hacía él y sonreí débilmente- Que bueno que no te haya pasado nada, marimacha. Creo que me pasé un poco con la patada.

-Esta bien vejete, no necesito compasión- Mi orgullo no me dejaba darme por vencida.-¡Vamos otra vez!- Negó con la cabeza y salió de la pequeña habitación que usábamos para practicar. Trajo un vaso de té y me lo dio para luego sentarse a mi lado.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, pecas.- Misterioso como él mismo dijo estas palabras para salir sin decir nada más de el cuarto. Me levante y palpé mi cara. Dos cortes en la mejilla derecha y la izquierda sin nada, mejor que antes. Las primeras veces salía con dos o tres costillas rotas.

A la hora de dormir no logró conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hizo una voz la despertó.

-Despierta. Por favor, despierta- Esa voz. Es conocida, la recuerdo pero no sé de donde.- Ymir...ayuda

-¡Christa!-Grité e inmediatamente Link llegó abriendo de golpe la puerta para ver lo que me ocurría.

-Diosas, ¿Por qué demonios gritas?- Dijo para luego ver que estaba bastante agitada y sudada.- Creo que entiendo lo que pasa aquí. Sígueme.

Seguía igual de misterioso que antes. Mi sexto sentido me decía que algo no estaba bien. Salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos a una pequeña cueva cerca de la casa.

-¿Link?

-Es aquí.-Su rostro se tornó serio y me indicó una caja. Dentro había un traje color verde y un escudo de la caballería de Hyrule que tomé sin comprender aún lo que pasaba. Lo miré buscando alguna respuesta y con la mirada perdida respondió al fin mis dudas.

-Es el llamado. Yo también pasé por él, Ymir. Esas aventuras que desde pequeña llenaban tu cara de alegría y emoción son las que cumplí como deber del Héroe elegido por las diosas. Ahora es tu turno, hija.- Cuando me decía hija era porque me hablaba enserio. Se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de que yo cumpliera con aquel destino aún sabiendo de que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. De un momento a otro lágrimas corrían por mi cara sin poder detenerlas. Me mostró su mano izquierda.- Aquí esta, pecas. La marca del Héroe.- El símbolo de la trifuerza estaba en su mano izquierda. Brillaba con la misma intensidad del Sol. Me tape los ojos que aun seguían húmedos y me levanté. Corrí sin decirle adiós fuera de la cueva hasta perderme en el bosque, me sequé las lágrimas y mi rostro se volvió frío,orgulloso y altanero. Debía ser valiente si este destino debía seguir.

-Ahora soy Ymir. La heroína del tiempo.-Pensé mientras seguía corriendo hasta llegar a un claro. Tire la pequeña caja a un árbol y me dispuse a cambiarme. Al volver donde estaba la caja había una espada a su lado. Era igual a las que fabricaba Link pero con detalles. Su mango era rojo y la hoja parecía más fina. No le dí mucha importancia y me la equipé junto al escudo de la caballería aunque no tuviera idea donde tenía que ir.

* * *

Vagaba por un lado a otro dando vueltas hasta que en un momento vi a una pequeña niña de pelo café oscuro que intentaba defenderse a flechazos de unos monstruos que la perseguían. Fijó su vista en la más alta pidiendo ayuda con la vista. Los monstruos la atraparon tirándose encima de ella mientras la castaña intentaba golpearlos con una flecha que tenía en su mano.

-¡Ayuda!-Gritaba entre sollozos la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces ataqué a las bestias con la espada obteniendo algunos gritos de estos como respuesta, al segundo todos estaban muertos para desaparecer en una nube de humo negro. Miré a la chica que estaba impactada en el suelo mirándome con ojos centelleantes.

-Soy Ymir. ¿Quién eres?

-¿Ah? S-soy Sasha, Sasha Braus de un pueblo al norte de Hyrule - Puso su mano derecha en su pecho haciendo el saludo de los caballeros de Hyrule aunque no tenía mucha pinta de ser uno de ellos.-Buscaba comida para la caballería cuando estos me atacaron, gracias Ymir. Eres genial ¿Por qué no te unes a los soldados?

-¿Unirme?-Reí sarcásticamente- No creo, los soldados son hábiles. Yo soy una principiante aunque lleve años entrenando la esgrima.

-Eres buena, demasiado hábil y con un gran talento natural. P-por favor, estamos en crisis, nadie quiere unirse y los veteranos se comienzan a retirar.-Se puso de rodillas frente a la pecosa.- Por favor.

Ymir lo pensó un rato. Pasó la noche en un árbol mientras la castaña seguía suplicándole que se uniera hasta que la hartó. Explotó su poca paciencia que no tenía.

-¡Bien!-Estalló-Me uniré a esa estúpida caballería pero te me callas. Necesito descansar enana.

-Esta bien...me callo.- Murmuró haciendo un mohín.

-Mañana partimos. Ahora duerme cabeza hueca.


End file.
